


I love you (enough to let you go)

by legolqs



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Heartbreak, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Slash, Songfic, aralas - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolqs/pseuds/legolqs
Summary: They were always meant to say goodbye
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	I love you (enough to let you go)

**Author's Note:**

> based off the song “already gone” by Kelly Clarkson-cover by sleeping at last  
> I can only write fucking angst oml anyways comment your thoughts and give me story ideas!

“You know that you love someone when you know you want them to be happy, even if their happiness means that you are not apart of it.” 

My dearest Estel,

They were right. As much as we hate to admit it, they were. We could never be together, never have the lives we wanted, never be truly happy, there would always be something standing in our way. I didn’t care though, I knew in the end it would break me, and I knew that there would always be a piece of my heart missing from this day forward, but I still stayed, because I love you. I love you more than the stars, more than the trees in the forests of mirkwood, more than the flowers and the birds, I love you more than anything, more than life. 

It all started with the perfect kiss. I had fallen so hard for you that I didn’t know if I could ever get up again. You had my heart before I could utter a single word. There was nothing that could help me, I was so utterly in love with you that it felt as if my heart could explode. 

Estel, you brought light into my life when all I could see was darkness, you stuck with me through thick and thin, never leaving my side, not even for a moment. You made me feel happy, for the first time in what felt like forever, I was happy, so happy, I felt so loved, I have never felt anything as amazing as your love. To be loved by you was truly a gift, one that I thank the gods for day and night. You stitched me up when I was broken, picked me up when I fell, loved me even when I didn’t love myself, gods Estel you are perfect. You are perfect in every way. When I first laid my eyes on you, I though I had walked into a dream. You were and still are the most amazing creature in this entire universe. 

But I didn’t just fall in love with the best of you, like the way you laugh makes me laugh, or the way your smile shines brighter than the brightest star, or the way your hand fits so perfectly in mine, as if our hands were made to hold each other, like we were made for each other. No, I fell in love with all of you. I fell in love with your scars and your weaknesses. I fell in love with the way you doubt yourself, even thought you have nothing to doubt. I even loved your messy hair that I complain about so much. I fell so completely and unconditionally in love with every single thing about you. you make me feel whole. Gods, I don’t know what I would do without you. 

It didn’t matter how long I stared at you, I could never get sick of you. It didn’t matter how many kisses you gave me, each one sent sparks flying through me, making me feel as if butterflies floated inside of me. Every one of those “I loves you’s” that escaped my lips I meant. But no matter how much I loved you, I couldn’t keep you. I couldn’t win this battle, no matter how hard I fought. You were perfect, but “perfect” couldn’t keep this love alive. 

I want you to know that you couldn’t have loved me better. But I want you to move on, aragorn, I need you to move on. It is for the better. I love you, Estel, enough to let you go. 

When you love someone, when you truly, truly love someone, you just want them to be happy...even if their happiness means that you are not apart of it. I know that it seems like I am being heartless, like I am just leaving you with no good reason, but Estel, in the end, you will be happy, truly happy. I couldn’t give you that, my love, as much as I wish I could, I can’t. 

There is so much that stands in our way. You need to produce an heir, you need the acceptance of your people. I need the acceptance of mine. We both have our own kingdoms to rule, there was just no way. There was never a way. Our love was doomed from the start, and as much as it breaks my heart, I have to let go. You will find someone who will love you, I have no doubt. You will be happy. You will have beautiful children that are just as amazing as you, who will grow up to be strong leaders, just like their father. You will have a family, one that I could not give you. It will pain me to see you with someone else. It will shatter my heart, but being with you while having the constant guilt of depriving you of happiness would break it even more. 

I will love you, forever and always, legolas.


End file.
